


Beach Escapades

by deanlikesaholyblowjob



Series: Beach Escapades [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accident, Destiel - Freeform, F/F, Fainting, Fluff, M/M, Party, beach, friends - Freeform, lots of relationships, m/m - Freeform, watery fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:26:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanlikesaholyblowjob/pseuds/deanlikesaholyblowjob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fun at the beach and lots more</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure where I'm going with this but enjoy! <3

"Hurry up Cas!"

"Give me a minute Dean, I am having problems with my clothing"

"You need help?"

"No"

There was a loud thump and a groan but Dean just laughed it off. A few minutes later Cas in the living room waiting ready

"Okay Dean I'm ready"

Dean appeared from the kitchen and stopped in his tracks and checked Cas out, Cas felt his cheeks redden and didn't noticed that Dean had filled the space between them and was looking straight at him.

"You look gorgeous Angel"

"Are you sure? It feels weird not wearing trousers"

"Yes Cas, you can't wear trousers to the beach! that's why we wear swimming trunks, did you put the sun cream on like I said?"

"Yes Dean"

"When?"

"Half an hour ago like you said"

Dean kissed Cas and dragged him out to the impala and showed him the things he had packed. There was towels, spades and buckets, food, water, sun cream and swimming noodles.

"What are those long poles for Dean? They don't look very strong"

"They are you for you, since you can't swim these will help. There are called 'noodles' because of the shape of them"

"Okay, who else is going to be at the beach today?"

"Well Sam and Gabriel will be, Charlie and Jo said they will try and make it, Bobby and Jody will already be there to save us a spot- Oh! the three musketeers will also be coming"

"Who?"

"Garth, Ash and Kevin"

"Okay. What about Becky, Anna and Ruby?"

"Yeah they are coming as well, said they were bringing the music"

"Good, we should get going then"

"What ever you say angel" Dean gleefully replied.

**~At the beach~**

The group were enjoying their beach party, the boys were having fun splashing in the ocean- Dean was teaching Cas to swim away from the group- and the girls were topping up their tans whilst talking about the boys.

"Why are all the good ones gay, taken or both?" whined Ruby.

"They aren't all gay and/or taken! What about Kevin and Ash?" Charlie asked.

The look on Ruby's face made the group laugh, the girls sat keeping an eye on the boys.

**~Sam and Gabriel~**

"Gabe where are you?"

"Gabe? Guys you seen Gabe anywhere?"

Ash looked up to the girls sunbathing and then all around him

"Nope, sorry Sam"

Sam was panicking now, Gabe was small and could easily be swept away by the tides. He felt something swimming around his feet but he passed it off as seaweed this was his first mistake. His second one was going deeper into the water straight after the 'seaweed' incident and the final mistake was... well knowing Gabe I guess.

Something skimmed Sam's ankle again and now he was getting paranoid, he was frantically looking around the water to see if he could see anything but couldn't. That's when whatever was in the water grabbed onto his ankle and was pulling him down. Sam was a large man so was able to fight back, he was kicking his legs and making an awful racket- that's when he kicked whatever was attacking him. He saw blood starting to surround him but he didn't recall feeling hurt anywhere and when he calmed down and stopped moving he heard a groan

"Stupid sasquatch"

Sam spun round and low and behold there was Gabe and his broken nose

"Gabe!?"

Sam and Gabriel's fun day was cut short as they both made their way to the local hospital and were home with a drugged up Gabriel manhandling Sam the rest of the evening.

**~Dean and Castiel~**

The couple had been having fun together in the water, Castiel had mastered the basics of swimming and the two of them were just floating and talking together when the incident happened. They both looked in the direction of the couple leaving the water and when they saw that Gabriel was hurt and saw Sam mouthing hospital they both laughed and went back to their conversation. They both knew that if it was anything bad Sam would have said or at least Gabriel would be overdramatic like the drama queen he is.

"We should really tell them Dean, it's been a week now"

"I know Cas but I don't know how to! It's not like you can have a party to announce that we are engaged!"

Dean saw the spark in Castiel eyes ad the grin that slowly spread across his whole face

"That's a great idea! We can invite everyone over-"

"I was joking Cas"

"-and tell them then!"

Dean deadpanned

"You've got to be joking"

"I'm serious Dean! At least this way this way we only have to do it once because everyone will be in the same room"

Dean thought it through and Cas was right, it was the best and easiest way to share their news. Dean swam across to get Castiel and hugged him whilst laying gentle kisses around his face

"I knew I was marrying you for your brains"

Dean corrected himself when he saw Castiel's face

"And your beauty!"

Castiel smirked

"Lets not forget I'm very talented in bed as well"

Cas smirked and Dean zoned out into a memory of one night they were in bed together and Castiel was very imaginative in his uses for rope, he had never thought being trussed up like a turkey could be so hot.

"Dean!"

"DEAN!"

Dean was focusing now

"Fine, but your planning the party and I want payment that night- bring your toys and plenty of rope!"

Castiel was grinning now, he thanked Dean with a handjob whilst telling him what he was gonna do with Dean that night. Dean had never came so hard in his life. Castiel swam away (as best as he could) to invite the rest of the group - minus Sam and Gabe.

**~The rest of the group- Charlie, Jo, Becky, Ruby, Anna, Bobby, Jody, Ash, Garth and Kevin~**

Bobby was manning the barbeque and the rest of the group were huddled together around the camp fire that Ash had started. It was only beginning to get dark but it was cold already. They all watched Dean and Castiel frolic in the water and they all groaned and turned around in disgust when they saw what Castiel was doing to Dean.

Cas was first to join the group again, snatching a burger of the grill and answering the groups question of why he was so cheery.

"We are having a party next week and you all have to be there"

"What's so important about this party boy?"

"Its to celebrate our-"

Castiel stopped himself from saying 'engagement' , he could see that the group eyes were all and quickly said

"- our, um, friendship! Yes our friendship"

Dean joined the group just as Castiel finished telling them where and when to arrive. They ate their food whilst chatting about various different things, when the sun was setting and yawning became contagious everybody decided to head home. They said their goodbyes and Castiel made everyone promise they would be at his party before he was happy to leave.

Dean spent the ride home with Cas nattering on about what type of party he was going to plan and what to serve. Obviously he talked about how they should tell their friends and family the good news, Dean had a few suggestions

"What about a cake saying 'we're engaged'?"

"Dance recital?"

"A banner?"

"A billboard in the middle of the town?"

Dean got told to shut up and focus on driving after suggesting that they write and perform a song in front of the party.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The proposal story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mistakes are all my own and enjoy! <3

The party was...eventful, to say the least. Everyone did turn up, everyone did get along, Dean and Castiel shared their news and everyone was glad for them. Everything was going good until, well until _Gabriel._

Gabriel had somehow known why they were there that night at Dean and Castiel's apartment and had let slip how he had been aware for just as long as the couple were engaged. Somehow Gabriel just happened to be at the food convention in town- (that's another story all together.) - that Dean and Castiel were at and had followed the couple to the place where Dean proposed.

**The proposal.**

It was a cool June night and Dean and Castiel had just left a food convention that was in town for the weekend, it had been a surprise date night for the two.

Dean had won tickets that day in a raffle and that was that. It was a fun night for the couple, they had tried various different types of dishes from all over the world. Dean had to take a break after confusing wasabi and guacamole and downing a litre of water as a consequence. Castiel laughed when this happened, that's putting it lightly, he actually had to excuse himself before he wet himself.

Dean had been running to the toilet every fifteen minutes after that. Dean blames that particular incident for him hating green foods even more, but his anger was soon forgotten when he saw the dessert isle. Dean ran straight to the pie tasting stall and spent a good three quarters of an hour blatantly ignoring Cas. Not that Cas really noticed since he was in a heated discussion with the man who makes Crème Brule in his favourite restaurant. The chef even gave him tips for him to try at home.

The pair hadn't seen Gabriel chatting up one of the sous chefs from a local restaurant ( _for the free food of course! He loves his Sammikins too much to lose him_!) Gabriel had just spun round to look at the display behind him that the woman was suggesting and that's when he saw his brother. Now there were many ways Gabriel could have played the next moment- for example he could have went with ' what a coincidence that we are bot here' speech- but Gabriel being himself decided to go into stealth mode and spy on the younger brother and his lover.

The food and the girl long forgotten Gabriel spent the night being ten steps behind the couple and keeping a keen eye on everything they do. What surprised Gabe was when instead of Dean driving Castiel home he took him out of town to a small clearing in the forest with a bench. Dean got out of the car first a set up some little lanterns and fairy lights. He then when over to his car and helped Cas out of his car, at some point Dean must have blindfolded him, and stood Cas next to the bench. Gabriel couldn't hear everything but he did hear Cas mumble something along the lines of

"Dean you're usually blindfolded when we have sex outdoors"

Gabriel really didn't need to hear that. A few moments later Cas removed the blindfold to find Dean on one knee with a ring asking him to marry him surrounded by a faint glow. Castiel found it utterly romantic and had cried whilst saying yes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! <3

The first few months of their engagement flew past in blur of great sex and meetings. The two lovers were still deciding were and when to get married. Castiel wanted to get married outside by one of their family or close friends, with only their loved ones present and a simple, clean theme. Were as Dean wanted it just to be the two of them and two witnesses at the court house. The one thing they did agree on was to have the "reception" other wise known as the after party at The Roadhouse were everyone would be obliged to come.

All their friends and family were excited for the two of them but patience was wearing thin as the love birds couldn't make any decisions. Six months later and the only thing Dean and Castiel had only agreed on the after party and the fact Gabriel was not to be left unsupervised on the big day, especially considering they had though about a chocolate fountain. Gabriel was getting less and less excited for the event as the weeks went on and eventually took things into his own hands. He went to the couples apartment early the next morning. He picked the lock , sneaked into the lovers bedroom and positioned himself at the foot of their bed. He blatantly ignored the equipment lying around- no brother should see that. He took a deep breath and got the fog horn in position and squeezed the top. The scream Dean let out was hilarious, he sat straight up and Gabriel was quite sure any quicker ad he would have got whip lash. Castiel however just casually rolled over and glared at Gabriel. Somehow he had become accustomed to Gabe's antics and was not a morning person. This was evident as Gabe got a faceful of an alarm clock when he wasn't looking. After fifteen minutes of verbal abuse and being shunned to the living room, Gabe took it in him self to make breakfast.

By the time the couple were up and ready Gabe had mad them a hearty breakfast. Fruitloops, a banana and a big mug of coffee. Dean and Castiel knew he was up to something, especially considering he was still in your apartment. They ate the breakfast in silence and just as they were starting their coffee Castiel plucked up the courage to ask why he was sitting in their kitchen .

Gabriel replied with a massive grin

"I'm your wedding planner!"

Dean fainted. _Actually fainted_.


End file.
